Black Ice: Sequel to Rise of Darkness(ABANDONED)
by Revlis Charm
Summary: Zane finally decides to show himself. He wants to see his former brothers scream. He wants to see their blood. He wants to see their death. And he wants it to be him that causes these things. His mind set, he strikes out. Who will die? Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1: Insane

Kai knocked on Jay's door. No response. Kai creaked open the painted dark blue door. Inside, the walls were blue, the floor, and ceiling. Bits of gold were there, too, but the paint was starting to chip off. Jay sat on his bed, talking to himself, his eyes glazed at focused on the ceiling. He stopped chattering and sat up.

"Oh hi Kai."

Jay chirped cheerfully. His orange hair was messy, streaked with blue. His ninja GI was ruffled and torn in some places, and was stained with blood. There was a giant assortment of weapons everywhere, from silver knifes to wooden axes to rusted swords. The majority of them were broken and bloodstained.

Black blood continued to trickle from Jay's smiling mouth, staining his newly sharpened teeth. It would always.

Jay's new crazed look was unnerving. His bed was unkept, the sheets torn. His room scattered with broken possessions. Dark red stains were here and there, and Kai was sure it wasn't ketchup.

In the left corner away from the door, was a huge white basin smudged with black. It was filled and filled with scrolls. Jay caught Kai staring at it.

"Ya I've been mean'n to clean that out jus' gimme a sec."

Jay said quickly. Jay hopped up and pressed a button on the post of his bed. The floor under the basin flipped over, and on the other side was a empty basin, but still smudged in black. Jay grinned at Kai, but Kai didn't return the smile.

They just stood there awkwardly. Kai noticed Jay had sharpened his teeth to razors. Kai fidgeted. He slowly walked over to Jay, the floor creaking with each step. There was silence. Jay glanced at his messy room, his eyes wide and darting wildly. It was like he was on a permanent sugar high.

"Erm, uh, your rooms a bit...a bit..."

Kai searched for the right word, trying not to offend his lightning brother.

"It's too clean isn't it yea I've been mean'n to fix that I just never get the time."

Jay sighed. He raced around and started wreaking havoc on his already messy room, swearing while he did. Then he started kicking the shit out of a chair. When he was done, it was worse than before.

"There we go now its all good i just hate it when things get too neat you know I like it better this way you know?"

Jay said. He beamed at Kai, his teeth gleaming. Suddenly, Jay's face went slack. Kai backed away, stumbling. He tripped over a broken sword and landed hard on the ground. Kai stared in horror at Jay's face.

His eyes...they had turned completely black. No whites. Just soulless, empty darkness.

"'News?' The Overlord asked. His voice emitted from the screen. They were at the top of Borg Industries. Zane stood before the screen, but he looked...different. His skin was pale, and his eyes glowed blood red. His face was half damaged, and his chest, but he wanted to show he was a Nindroid. Cyrptor had given him upgrades, updated him. Zane wore a lieutenant Nindroid uniform. Purple, black, red and silver wires were exposed. His heart...it was pulsing with red and black light. His hood was down, revealing his face. 'The best.' Zane said in a chilling voice, almost mechanical." As Jay talked, a scroll was writing down his words. What the hell?!"'I have a lock on the golden ninja's position. He will be within striking range soon. Also, the blue ninja is vulnerable. Mad. Crazy. He is not fit to battle.' Zane said in a monotone voice.

'Good. When Lloyd is in range, we will attack.' Overlord rasped. 'Let me go. Let me fight. Lloyd is heading in the direction of the other ninja. I want my revenge on them. All of them.' Zane insisted. 'Fine.' The Overlord said. Zane hesitated. 'Also, My Lord, I believe capturing the Ninjas elements; Cole, Kai, and Jay's, would greatly add to your new form. And I am completely willing to give you mine, if you shall have it.' Zane bowed. 'I agree with you. Using the Ninjas elements is a good idea. As for yours...' A small device exited from a slot. It was black, and looked like a taser. It was rectangular, but with a circle at the end. Two small bumps, like rods, were at the end of the rectangle part. Zane picked it up and put it on his arm. It glowed white. Zane winced.

After a little, it stopped, and a small portion of the circle turned white. 'One down, three to go.' Zane said, taking the device off and pocketing it. The Overlord laughed. 'I should have showed you the darkness a long time ago.'"

Jay finished in a voice void of emotion. Then, he collapsed, dark red blood leaking from his ears, mouth, and nose. It dripped onto the floor. Jay scrambled up, still bleeding. He reached over to a silver dagger, lying on his bed. He grabbed it, then turned to Kai.

Kai scrambled back, still on the floor, but he had nothing to fear. Jay buried the dagger into his own side, breathing heavily, his teeth clenched as he did. He fell to his knees, still twisting the dagger deeper and deeper. Kai ran over to pull it out.

He grasped the little seen of the handle, so deep in. Kai tugged it free and tossed it aside. He reached over to stop the bleeding, but Jay grabbed his hand. His grip was cold as ice. Kai tugged his hand free of Jay's cold grasp.

"Leave it!"

Jay gasped. He straightened up hot, sticky blood flowing from the wound, covering the floor. He walked over to his bed, and reached under it. He pulled out a chess board.

Jay set it on the ground, taking the cover off and started setting it up. He placed the pieces on it. On the white side, there were Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Sensei Garmadon, and Misako. On the black side was the Overlord, Cryptor, Nindroids, Evil Wu, Overborg, P.I.X.A.L., and...Zane.

Jay had a blank expression on his face again, his eyes black. He moved the pieces around. Kai was on the pawn spot. Overlord on King, and Lloyd on King too. PIXAL was a queen...duh, only evil girl. Misako was a queen. Zane was a knight. Evil Wu was a bishop. Garmadon was also a bishop. I don't no nothing bout chess.

Jay then blinked and looked up at Kai, smiling crazy like. Kai stood up.

"So Kai wats up hey wanna play a game i call it throw the knifes at Kai wanna play wanna play come on plz dont go dont go play with me!?"

Jay said quickly, scrambling up and walking towards Kai. "Umm...no." Kai said nervously.

"PLZ Kai come on plz i want to see you bleed i want to hear you scream hmm i wonder what your blood tastes like mines a bit salty?!"

"J-Jay?"

Kai asked, his eyes wide. Jay tilted his head sideways. His irises were black and empty, his smile crazed. He looked Kai in the eye. The next words that he spoke would haunt Kai for a long time.

"Jay isn't here anymore. The voices inside his head killed him."

Then Jay started laughing. Kai ran for the door, horrified. He opened it, ran out, and locked it. He sunk down, back dragging against the door. He could hear Jay laughing insanely and swearing. What has happened to you Jay...

•ཟ•


	2. Chapter 2: Black Ice

(Zane's POV)

I leap from tree to tree, in quiet darkness. The night is clear, the stars shining. I stop, landing on a tree branch. Though it appears so, I am not alone. I am accompanied by other Nindroids, invisible. I have given them strict orders not to do any critical damage to the Ninja. I want to do it myself. To hear their screams of pain, to see their blood flowing onto my hands, to see the light leave their eyes, to watch them take their last breath before becoming forever still and silent. My thoughts drift to Lloyd. He was foolish, coming back. He had the chance to run, to save himself. I smirk. Well, now there's no escape, Golden Ninja. I take out two silver katanas. Red, glowing symbols are engraved in the blades. The moonlight glances off them. These are the tools I will use to pierce their body's. To make their blood gush from them. To satisfy my taste for revenge. I set my jaw. It is time. Tonight, I will have my revenge. Tonight, you will die by my hand Ninja.

•ཞ•

(Kai's POV)

I sit down, next to Lloyd's bed. Moonlight shines from the window, making the wooden floor glow. I glance at Lloyd. He's in his green ninja suit, in case he needs to get up and run. His blonde hair is slightly messy, and his eyelids are closed over his emerald green orbs. I sigh, thinking back to today's events. There had been much yelling, shouting, and arguing when Lloyd had showed up. Garmadon had been pissed at his son for disobeying him and coming back. Lloyd explained that he kept getting lost, so he came back to see if he dad could go with him. Finally, it was decided that Garmadon and Lloyd would leave in the morning. And me and Cole would take turns watching over him. Kai's eyes drifted to the patch of white moonlight on the ground. White...it made him think of Zane...what Jay had said really been true? Was his ice brother now...evil? Kai shuttered at the thought. Yes, it was possible, but he hoped it wasn't true. Besides, Jay had been mad when he said that. One only had to hope Zane was okay...Kai was shaken from his thoughts when a loud BANG! Rang through the house. Lloyd and Cole shot up. "Let's go see what it is. And Lloyd..." Cole said, looking at the golden ninja. "If we get killed, run like hell and never look back no matter what."

(Zane's POV)

I swing my swords, repeatedly at the base of a tree, until CRACK! It falls over. My Nindroid comrades have surrounded the monastery. After a few minutes, Kai, Cole, Nya, and a bloodstained Jay rush out. My eyes run over them. Prepare to die. I give the order to the Nindroids. "Unleash hell," I whispered. And that's exactly what they do.

As the Nindroids rush into battle, I search for who will be my first victim. My eyes fixate on a blue figure, laughing madly and stabbing at everything he can reach. A evil smile forms on my lips. It's your lucky day, Walker! Your gonna be the first to die. Congrats. I pull my hood over my newly black hair and charge into battle. I weave in and out, until I reach my target. His eyes are wild, bright green. But they seem...broken. Shattered. His skin is pale, covered in blood. His blood and my comrades artificial blood. I walk over to him, katanas in hand. He swings wildly at me, but I block his strike. He looks at me, but his eyes seem to have a hard time focusing on my face. I strike out, and he does the same. I grit my teeth and strike him in the side with my sword. He drops his weapon and winces. I kick him down, then slash his thigh, cheek, chest, and arm. He cries out. "JAY!" I hear someone shout. My head turns and I spot a red clad figure rushing towards us. Kai. "Hold him off." I order my Nindroids. They rush at the spiky haired boy, and soon I loose sight of the fire ninja. I turn back to my fallen prey, still lying on the ground in pain.

I kneel down, and take off my hood. I want him to see who killed him. I want the last thing he sees before his death is his killer. I lean in. "Your spark is gone, Jay. Now—" I thrust my sword into his chest. Right in his still beating heart. He chokes up dark red blood. "—and forever." I finish, standing up. I don't have much time to admire my work, though, because I find myself confronted with a red wearing, hot tempered, fiery, messy haired Ninja. His expression determined, his amber eyes wild. He has a gash on his cheek, but he doesn't seem to care. He wields a golden sword, pointed right at my heart. I smirk. Kai.


	3. Chapter 3: Loosing a Friend

(Kai's POV)

My eyes widen in shock when I see Jay. His chest moves faintly, desperately clinging to a string of life. But his breaths are becoming fainter and fainter, softer and softer.

And Zane...a black Nindroid hood is pulled over his head. He wears a lieutenant Nindroid uniform. His top was open, exposing silver, black, red, and purple wires. His energy source is glowing the same blood red as his eyes. Over his left eye is a silver circle, with three silver bands stretching outward. Three red dots were on the circle.

He looked at me like he wants nothing more than to inflict pain on me. Zane's swords are coated in dark blood. Jay's blood. My brothers blood. "Zane, what the hell did you do?!" I demand harshly, panic clear in my voice.

. He glares at me, loathe clear in his blood red eyes. "Easy. Got my revenge. At least, the first out of 5." Zane snarls, his voice dripping with venomous hatred. Something in me snaps. I scream a battle cry and charge.

Zane runs to meet me, and our swords collide with such force sparks fly. Clink! Chink! We battle fiercely, the battle raging around us. Just then, I hear Nya scream. My head snaps sideways to her. She stands a few feet away, on the ground, a Nindroid raising a sword to strike her heart.

"NO!" I shout. Not Nya. She's the only family i have left. I throw my sword desperately at the Nindroid.

My aim is true, and the sword hits home. The blade sinks into his chest, and he falls over, dead. I saved my sister, but unfortunately, I'm weapon less now.

I turn around, only to be knocked over full force by the darkness that is Zane. I slam hard into the ground. Zane towers over me, a dark, shadowy mass. Zane looks me in the eye, raising his katanas to land the blow that will claim my life.

Just then, I remember something. I have a dagger in my back pocket. I quickly take it out and throw it at Zane. It hits him in the leg, and he cries out, black oil spilling from the wound. He stumbles back, setting me free. I get up and race towards my fallen comrade in blue. I pull him upward, setting him in my arms.

. I franticly look around for Cole and Nya. Just then, a hand grasps my wrist. I spin on my heels, my shoes sliding on the bloodstained ground. Wavy black hair. Black-clad. Vivid amethyst eyes, staring at the figure I hold so dearly in my arms.

"We have to go. Now. Nya's holding them off."

Cole says to me. I open my mouth to protest, but Cole interrupts. "Kai. We. Have. To. Go. Jay. Is. Dying." Cole says, clutching my shoulders.

Worry for my sister consumes me. But...Jay needs me more. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted by a huge BOOM! I almost topple over. I quickly look around to see Nya in her Samurai mech, fighting the Nindroids rushing at her.

Cole tugs on my sleeve. "I'll carry Jay, we need to get going. Now." He says.

Cole scoops Jay out of my tired arms, as if he weighs no more than a cloud. We run into the darkened forest, rushing away from the raging battle. The last I see of my sister is her fighting for her life in her Samurai mech. I wonder, as I run, if I'll ever see her again.

(Coles POV)

I retreat into the forest, trees casting shadows on me. I can hear Kai on my heels, his presence becoming more obvious as the sound of battle fades.

Finally, when I feel like my lungs will burst and my feet feel like they're aflame, I stop. I breath heavily, my wavy black hair plastered with sweat to my forehead.

Jay. I think. I set him carefully down, and in the moonlight through the trees, I can see him clearly. His blue ninja GI is torn and ripped, stained with blood. His orange hair is messy, his skin pale from blood loss.

And right over his heart, is a huge, gaping bloody wound. Blood flows from it, dripping onto my hands. Hot, sticky, dark red blood. Jay's blood. Running from his mouth. Seeping from his body.

I can hear Kai next to me, but I pay no attention. I put a shaking hand on his neck.

Nothing.

No pulse, no heartbeat, nothing.

With a pang, the truth hits me like a kick to the gut. We will never hear his laughter again.

Never hear another joke from his lips.

Never see his smile ever again.

I can feel Kai looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I look up at him and gaze into his hopeful amber eyes. I shake my head, and look back at Jay.

I want to see his bright green eyes one last time.

His eyes are glazed over, staring at the night sky.

Reflecting the stars he cannot see.


	4. Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

(Kai's POV)

I stare in shock at Jay's body. His lifeless, cold, unresponsive body. Cole starts to get up, and I quickly do the same. The Earth Ninja's amethyst eyes are sad, staring down at Jay's unmoving body.

My thoughts drift to my sister, and a million questions fill my head.

Is she ok?

Did she manage to defeat the Nindroids?

Were Lloyd and Garmadon ok?

Did they manage to escape?

What would Nya's reaction be to finding out about Jay?

I imagine my sisters crying, her wails of despair upon seeing her dead boyfriend. An image forms in my mind, of Nya throwing herself over Jay's dead body, tears streaming onto him, Lloyd standing in the background, his eyes full of disbelief...

"We have to move. Before we're found."

Cole's voice jars me from my thoughts, bringing me back to harsh reality. I look at the ninja leader.

"Kai, come on. We need to go."

Cole places a rough hand on my wrist and pulls gently.

"B-but Jay..."

My voice is dry, cracked. I swallow before speaking again.

"We can't just leave him here. We-we should at least burry him."

I look at Cole pleadingly. My amber eyes meet his violet ones. And after a moment of silence, he sighs.

"Ok. But nothing too fancy."

 **ΞΩΞ**

I hold Jay's body, wrapped in rumpled black cloth. We had stumbled across a Nindroid soldier, and slain him. I had taken his suit and torn some of the stitching, until it was close to straight, and wrapped Jay in it.

We had searched for the nicest place to put Jay to rest, and ultimately decided on the place under a tree next to a stream.

Dirt flew as Cole used his scythe as a makeshift shovel. He dugs ferociously, sweat glimmering on his forehead.

A rough rectangle sized hole was dug at the base of the tree, only about a foot deep. The walls were crumbling, but Cole kept patting them down.

A small, flattish gray stone lay next to Cole. It was to be the headstone.

At last, Cole set down his scythe and wiped his brow. It was done.

I walked up to the grave and set the mass that was Jay carefully in it. I straightened and backed up.

Cole spoke first.

"Jay, you've always been a great friend to me. We'll always remember your smile, your laughter, and your friendship. I'll miss you, brother."

It was my turn. But...I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I never wanted to. But I had to.

"Jay...I'll miss you. You've made us laugh in the darkest times. You've kept our spirits up when we felt lost. You've gave us hope in when times seemed hopeless. Nya...Nya will always love you. The world will always remember Jay Walker. Good-goodbye, Jay."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I put my head down.

I can hear Cole moving the dirt onto Jay's grave, but I still keep my head downwards. And after a while, the sound stops.

I look up. Cole has lifted the rock up and wedged it into the fresh earth. He is using his scythe to carve words into the rock.

I stand still, listening to the stream and watching Cole carve words into the headstone. Minutes pass, but it seems like years.

Cole stands up and we look at his work together.

 _ **Here lies Jay Sparks Walker**_

 _ **He was an inventor, a friend, a brother, and a Ninja**_

 _ **Jay Walker lived a Ninja and died a Ninja.**_

Goodbye Jay...


	5. Chapter 5: News and Blood

(Zane's POV)

I nervously wait in the elevator as it rises. My master will be most displeased with me.

Not only did the Golden Ninja and his father escape, but also Kai, Cole, and Nya. Kai and Cole, along with Jay's body. *Ding*

I bite my lip as the doors open. I step out, screens in every direction.

"You have failed me."

I turn to face the largest screen, which shows my master's face. I tremble slightly at the displeasure in his voice, my blood red eyes glued to the screen.

"I-I'm sorry. I—"

His harsh voice cuts across my own.

"You have failed. Therefore, you shall be punished."

I flinch as someone I cannot see grabs me from behind.

"Time to teach you a lesson."

Cryptor's voice is menacing, and he jabs taser into my back. Pain consumes me, and I scream in agony. Finally, I cannot take the pain anymore, and I black out.

(Kai's POV)

Me and Cole pushed open the massive doors to the old junkyard. We walked inside, filled with sorrow. Mountains of junk piled up everywhere, and in the center of the junkyard was a trailer.

The sky was a clear, a pale blue. The was blazing, causing me to sweat madly under my flaming red ninja GI. I rolled up my sleeves and glance around.

A few feet away from the trailer, was an old man in oil-stained blue overalls, working on some sort of project, his back turned to us. But that didn't matter. Nothing really did, anymore.

The man, Ed, stopped working and turned around. He caught sight of them and smiled.

"EDNA! SOME OF JAY'S FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Ed shouted, cupping one hand to the side of his mouth.

After a few seconds, an elderly woman with brown hair pulled into a bun, rushed out of the trailer to Ed. Jay's parents walked up to them, smiling. But their smiles would soon disappear...

"Oh! Your Jay's friends, aren't you! Where's that nice girl? That's your sister, right? Are you on a mission? Where's Jay? Where's my baby boy?"

Edna flooded us with questions, some of which we didn't know the answer, some where we knew the painful truth.

Ed put a arm around his wife's shoulder and looked at us.

"Yea, where's our son?"

Both were smiling. But we had to tell them...

I looked them both in the eye. With a pang, I saw that they shared Jay's bright green eyes. I took a deep breath before I broke the news to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker...I'm sorry. Jay...he was...killed in battle. I'm sorry. He died a hero."

I speak slowly, sadness filling my voice. Their smiles vanish. Then, Edna starts to cry into her husband's shoulder. I feel like crying too.

I bow my head, looking at the sandy ground, and a tear breaks free and falls.

Short chapter, I know.

Life asked Death,

"Death, why do people love me, but hate you?"

Death responded,

"Because you are a beautiful lie,

And I am the painful truth."

(? POV)

I move through darkness, the wind blowing fiercely. My black tattered cloak swirls in the wind. It does little to protect me from the fierce elements. The black hood of my cloak is pulled over my head. Moonlight shines down, faintly illuminating the dark forest. I walk forward, and finally stop at a silvery river. I lean against the base of a tree, and think back to the earlier events of today.

I remember waking up, cold and confused. I had struggled upward, finally clawing my way to freedom. I later discovered I had fangs, and my nails had become sort of claws. Then I had wandered around, looking for signs of life...

 _(Flashback)_

 _I stumble, tripping on a large tree root. I shiver in the cold air. I continue to walk, looking for another human being. I don't notice where I'm going, and trip on something big and hard._

 _I fall to the ground, injuring myself. A sharp rock cuts into my pale skin, and my arm starts to bleed._

 _Black blood flows from the wound, dripping onto the leafy ground. I get up and look at what caused me to fall, and my breath catches._

 _Its a dead body._

 _A teenage boy, no older than himself, lies dead on the floor, half covered in leaves and dirt. His arms are sprawled, twisted in a weird position. He wears ripped blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and leather black boots. He is cut in many places, caked with dried blood. His brown hair is matted with blood, his hazel eyes blank. A black backpack is strung over his shoulder._

 _I look at his boots. My own feet are bare, scratched and bleeding. Carefully, I bend down and tug off his boots. I slip them onto my feet. They fit nicely._

 _I glance at his bag. Perhaps there's more goods for me...?_

 _I zip open his bag and take out what resides inside. There is a black tattered cloak, a belt to keep weapons in, an assortment of weapons, and a black leather wristband with a dark blue gemstone in the center, with brown/gold trimming at the edges of the leather._

 _I think to myself._

 _It's not like he's going to need or use these anytime soon..._

 _I strap the wristband onto my right wrist. I put on the belt and look through the weapons. I strap two small knifes on the sides of my boots, and two silver daggers and a machete in my belt. A small shining dagger catches my eye. It has a silver handle with beautifully carved designs. The blade is a light blue, almost glowing. It looks like solid liquid, and I see golden symbols engraved in the blade._

 _བལིཏཟ_ _..._

 _"Blitz..."_

 _I translate it aloud. And to my shock, as soon as the words pass my lips, the blade of the dagger grows, expanding to a glowing blue sword. I almost drop it in surprise. Magic..._

 _I grow curious, and decide to try something out._

 _"Enblitz."_

 _The blade immediately retracts. I smirk and hook it onto my belt. The wind blows harshly again, and I shiver. I spot the cloak and pick it up. I_ _shrug it on, clipping the silver fastens together. I pull the hood up and walk over to the dead boy._

 _I kneel down to close his eyes, as a sign of respect, but then I see something shine on his neck. I frown and see a necklace there. My hands move on their own, reaching over and taking the necklace off. I look closely at it._

 _It's a silver dragon pendant, curled up with a dark blue gemstone in the middle. The pendant is attached to a black chain. I put it on, impulsively. Then, I reach over and close his eyelids over his glazed hazel eyes. I stand up and sigh._

 _So hungry..._

 _*SNAP*_

The sound of a stick breaking jolts me back to the present. A girl, about 15, stood on the banks of the river, gazing at the silvery waters. She has bright orange hair, and wears faded jeans, sneakers, and a golden silk tank top.

Her skin is pale, so pale I can see her veins. Veins, flowing with blood...

My fangs slide from my gums. If she saw my fangs, she would think I was a vampire. But I was not, I had woken up at sunset, and I hadn't burned. I twitch. Blood...hungry...for...blood...

I move on my own, leaping up and landing in front of her, grabbing her. She screams, loud and piercing. But there is no one there to hear her...

My hood is blown off, revealing my auburn hair and pale face. She looks into my eyes and screams fearfully. The whites are replaced with black, and the middles are completely slits of bright green.

I take no notice of her struggling, and sink my canine teeth into her throat. Blood exploded into his mouth, the taste of it like nothing else. It was as if he had been starving for air and now was breathing, inhaling great gasps of cold, clean oxygen, and the girl struggled and pushed at him, but he barely noticed. He didn't even notice when she went limp, her dead weight dragging him to the ground so that he was lying on top of her, his hands gripping her shoulders, clenching and unclenching as he drank.

At last, he was done and she was dead. He got up, not caring to wipe the blood off his mouth. His bloodstained fangs slid back in. He pulled his hood back up, and started walking. He was going to find some certain people, ones that had always had a place in his heart.

As he walked, he put a hand on his wrist.

He had no pulse.

He was walking dead.

His hunger was satisfied...

For now.


	6. Chapter 6: Return?

(Cole's POV)

Its sundown. The sky is a contrast of oranges and yellows, with hints of red. Its slowly fading to purples and navy blues, with stars. We were heading in the direction of New Ninjago City...or were supposed to be. Kai had horrible navigation, and I wasn't much better myself.

We continue to trudge forward, the trees casting shadows onto our faces. A glance at Kai.

He is drenched in sweat, despite the cool air. His red ninja GI is torn, as is mine. His amber eyes, usually alive with determination and spirit, are tired and blank. He looks wearied down, beaten, as if his fiery flame has been extinguished.

My thoughts drift to Jay...

Jay, who has always made us laugh.

Jay, who had worn a constant smile on his face.

Jay, who had always laughed in the face of death.

Until death took him...

A panicked yell, considerably female, tears through the calm air. My head whips toward the sound. I look at Kai, and we pull our ninja hoods over our faces and race to the sound of distress.

(? POV)

I wade in the shadows, eying my next victim. She has short, brown hair down to her shoulders and tan skin. She has on a long, silky blue skirt with purple flower designs, ending at her ankles. A violet crop top reveals her stomach, and my mouth waters. Her golden eyes dart around nervously. I catch sight of a pulsing blue vein in her throat.

My fangs shoot out, digging into my lip. Without a thought, I pounce. I land on top of her, and she screams. My fangs sink into her neck, breaking through the thin layer of flesh. Blood fills my mouth, and I moan with pleasure. Her yells of protest are soon silenced. At last, there is no more blood for me to drink.

I move my head away and look at her. Her eyes are now dead, glazed over. Before I can do anything more, I hear something.

"Hey!"

(Cole's POV)

Me and Kai rush though trees, heading towards the sound. I pant, sweat plastering my black hair to my forehead. At last, we stumble upon a small clearing.

A figure in a black tattered cloak sits atop a young girl, his head close to her neck. I stand completely still, as does Kai. For a moment, I think we might have come across a sex scene.

But upon further inspection, I see that he isn't kissing the girl.

He's drinking her blood.

I almost gag, my eyes wide in shock.

Just then, the figure stops feeding. The girls skin, once tan, was now white as snow. Bloodless.

"Hey!"

The figure jerks upward in surprise. I can see his silver fangs, coated in fresh blood. Innocent blood.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows the figures hood off his head, revealing his face.

He has pale skin, and short auburn hair. The edges of his mouth are red with blood. And his eyes are completely black, except for bright green strips in the middle.

With a shock, I see his right eyebrow is ticked off.

" _Jay?_ "


	7. Chapter 7: I will return

(Jays POV)

I look at my brothers in shock. What were they doing here? I see the pain and hurt on their faces. They saw me feeding...

I open my mouth to say I'm sorry, but different words come out.

"I'm sorry

I'm so so sorry

I'm sorry I've got to be

This way

But it hurts me

More than you think

I wish I wasn't like

This anymore

Forgive me

For being this way

I need help

I need comfort

Please

Just save me

From myself."

My hand clasps over my mouth. Did I really say that? I stand up, and try to talk to them again.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

I say that, as I look upon their fearful faces. Kai shakes his head.

"No, Jay, no. Your not a disappointment to us. We're just...surprised. How are you alive? Why are you...drinking...blood?"

Kai's voice is stiff, and sad. I motion for them to sit down. They plop down on the ground, looking exhausted. I open my mouth for a third time.

"I don't think people understand how stressful it is to explain what's going on in your head when you don't even understand yourself."

What am I saying? It's like I'm speaking in riddles. Kai and Cole look at me in confusion.

"Um...are you a vampire?"

The words sting me as soon as they leave Coles lips.

"No, but I am a monster either way."

The cold wind blows fiercely, causing them to shiver. But I don't feel cold or heat anymore. But they do.

"W-we need some w-where to stay."

Kai shakes, his lips blue. Being the ninja of fire, he tends to get cold more easily than others. I motion toward the left side of me, then stand up and start walking.

I look back at them, uncertainty clear in their eyes.

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."

And with that, I turn, not looking back to see if they follow me.

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

We reach a small, dark cave, that looks hollow and empty. I walk inside, the black and red ninjas in tow. The cave is illuminated by a strange, faint light. But I don't need it. My vision has improved since I died. I can now see in the dark.

I turn towards my brothers, but the see that they are already asleep on the ground. I slump downwards, next to Kai. For some reason, a image flashes in my mind.

Ok

BrOken

I look at Kai. His red brown spiky hair stands out against the blacks and blues of the cave. His skin is tan, from spending days in the sun.

I sniff the air. I can smell dirt and...cake? And next to that, sweet, spicy, red hot burning...

I close my eyes and sniff the air again. Their it is again, hot, warm, sweet, juicy...

My stomach growls loudly. I glance at Kai, and a second later, I'm crouching over him, my face inches from his.

"Everybody's got a Dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth

It

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

I whisper these words, before sinking my fangs into his neck. He doesn't stir, he doesn't wake.

Spicy, red hot, burning, savory blood flows into my mouth. Sweet, juicy...

I drink it in slow gulps, I can't stop. Just then, Kai decides to open his eyes.

He looks at me in shock, but I can feel the monster taking me over, consuming me...

I lock eyes with him.

"Stop Jay...please...don't take it all...please Jay..."

Kai is pleading with me now. I snap back to reality, and back away from him, slowly...

His eyes are filled with terror. I stand up and meet his gaze.

"I will be back.

Cut, burn, pull, scratch

Break some glass then

strike a match. Pop the

pills then take a drink.

Watch your blood run down

the sink. Gone are the

voices inside your head, and

now your close to being

dead."

I tell him this, and his eyes widen in further shock. Then, without a word, I race out into the night. I will return...


	8. Chapter 8: Feeding

**I bite**

 **You bleed**

 **You may flight**

 **But I must feed**

(Jay's POV)

I approach the small village. Yes, I can smell it from here. Delicious, gushing red blood...

My sensitive hearing picks up a sound, close by. I carefully make my way down the tree I reside in. I jump off the tall tree, landing on the ground. The night is dark, the moon full. I hear the sounds again. Its music.

 _Na na na na na come on_

 _Na na na na na come on_

 _Come on, come on,_

 _Cuz I may be bad but_

 _I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air I don't care_

 _I like the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 _Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it..._

I smirk, and follow the sounds through the dark woods, gliding, soundlessly. The music gets louder as I grow closer to my prey...

 _Sex, baby, let's talk about_

 _You and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things_

 _That maybe_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _(Alright)_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _(Little bit, little bit)_

 _Let's talk about sex (baby)_

I grow closer, the sound growing louder...I can smell the blood...

 _Baby, all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me too_

Its a female. I can smell her blood, sweet and wild, her heart pumping to the beat of the music. I finally reach her. She sits on a rock, her back to me. Ebony hair flows down her back, and she wears a black sweatshirt and jeans. Headphones cover her ears...

And I race forward, sinking my teeth into her throat. She gives a muffled scream. Her blood tastes like spices, rich and flavorful, and I sink my teeth deeper. She slumps to the ground. I take deep gulps, savoring each second. So sweet, so spicy, so warm and wild...

Only when every last drop is drained, do I finally release her. She slumps to the ground, dead.

Fresh blood drips from my mouth. But I'm not done yet, perhaps, one more...

A few minutes later, I stand on the perch of a open window to a small house. The floors are oak, the walls brown. And underneath the window, in a large double bed, is a teenage couple. They must have had sex at night.

Slowly, I creep downwards, until I'm balanced on the very end post of the bed. The girl's hair is a peach color, her bare skin sun-kissed. The boy's hair is black, sleek. His skin, is the opposite of his mates; it is pale, white.

I choose the male first, he is the first boy I will have drank from. I carefully creep forward, until I'm on top of him, then I bite down, gently. Creamy, rich blood seeps into my mouth, and I moan a little. It is sleek, deep, smooth...I drink it up, until there is no more to drink.

I then move on to the girl. I crawl over to her, then bite down on her tan throat, hard. Her blood is the exact opposite. It is peachy, wild and loud. It speaks of sparks and flashing, and I drink deeply, consuming the meal. At last, I unhinged my jaws from her throat.

I leap onto the edge of the window again, and jump off.

What a meal...


	9. Chapter 9: I'm baaaack

(Kai's POV)

I sit, waiting in the dark cave, my back set against the rough wall. Mysterious light, as if light was shining through water, glimmers on the walls. Its source is unknown, yet it is beautiful all the same. Its teal and aqua light casts shadows on my pale face. A slight movement in the darkness. I glance over, and see Cole. He snores, and shifts, turning to face the opposite direction of me.

I am alone.

And when I'm alone, I think.

When I think, I remember.

When I remember, I feel pain.

When I feel pain, I cry.

When I cry, I can't stop.

I can still feel the dim pulsing of the two puncture marks in my neck. My head throbs painfully, and instinctively my hand shoots up and rests on my forehead. Dim flashes of memory pass through my mind.

I can feel the ghost of Jay's hands gripping my shoulders, his nails digging into my skin. His mouth on my neck, his fangs buried in my skin. My strength leaving me as he drank my blood in great gulps, the world slowly fading into darkness...

The wound on my neck pulses harshly, causing my hand to clasp it on impulse. It keeps hurting...

I try to distract myself, but that only leads to painful memories...

' _I'm sorry_

 _I'm so so sorry_

 _I'm sorry I've got to be_

 _This way_

 _But it hurts me_

 _More than you think_

 _I wish I wasn't like_

 _This anymore_

 _Forgive me_

 _For being this way_

 _I need help_

 _I need comfort_

 _Please_

 _Just save me_

 _From myself.'_

 _'I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you.'_

 _'I don't think people understand how stressful it is to explain what's going on in your head when you don't even understand yourself.'_

 _'No, but I am a monster either way.'_

 _'If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.'_

 _'Everybody's got a Dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth_

 _It_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?'_

 _'I will be back._

 _Cut, burn, pull, scratch_

 _Break some glass then_

 _strike a match. Pop the_

 _pills then take a drink._

 _Watch your blood run down_

 _the sink. Gone are the_

 _voices inside your head, and_

 _now your close to being_

 _dead.'_

Jay's parting words still echo in his head. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he become a monster?

I suddenly enter a more deeper state of mind. My eyes stare blankly ahead as I think.

Why? Why did I have to keep losing people?

Why did the universe have to keep taking them from me-making people take my loved ones without asking, destroying them, hurting them, torturing them-why?

Zane was evil, serving the Overlord, Lloyd and Garmadon's whereabouts were unknown, my sister was MIA,(Missing In Action)and Jay was a monster. What did I do wrong? I've done all I can to help Ninjago, to protect it from evil, yet my life continued to get wreaked.

First I lost my parents, and now this? Why do I keep loosing the people I love most? What did I ever do wrong?

And worst, Jay has seemed to have developed a severe lust for my blood...or so it seems. I remember his eyes, wild, filled with fire and thirst as he drank my blood. Did he always look like that when he drank blood? Or just with mine...?

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I shiver. A frown appears on my face. Why have I suddenly become so cold...?

I slowly turn to face the entrance of the cave. A dark, shadowy figure stands there. In a tattered black cloak.

 _I'll be back..._

Jay.

(Jay's POV)

I slowly walk to the cave which my brothers reside. It is midnight. The full moon is high in the starry night sky, shafts of moonbeams casting down. The trees tower above him, dark and massive.

As I near the entrance of the cave, a thought crosses my mind.

What am I?

What am I now? I am not a human, nor vampire, I can walk in sunlight. Also, I found a cross buried in the ground. He had touched it, and no harm came to him. So what was he?

 _Daylighter._

The thought vanishes as quickly as it came.

 _Daylighter..._

He smirked. The tittle seemed fitting.

At last, he stands at the cave entrance. I look inside, and my smirk turns into a wide smile, showing all my teeth.

Cole is sleeping.

But Kai is wiiiiiiiide awake.

He sees me, his eyes are wide, tainted with fear. Faster than he could blink, I'm forcing Kai against the cave walls, one hand on his wrist, the other on his shoulder. His face is inches away from my own.

Kai's face is pale, and his scar stands out against the white. His lips are slightly blue, whereas mine are a deep red, stained from blood. Kai's amber eyes are filled with complete terror, his expression horrified.

I lean in, grinning. My fangs slide from their sheaths, cutting my lips. He stares hungrily at the red clad boy.

I desire his blood, I do, sooooo much...

"We never got to fiiiiiiiiniiish.

Darkness cannot be

beaten. Evil cannot be

stopped. You of all

people should

know this. It always

lives in the hearts

of people like you."

I whisper in his ear. I look at him, my eyes gazing into his own. Amber met black, but after a moment, the green slits widened into circles, with no pupils.

In one swift movement, I bite down on his throat, my teeth sinking into his skin. Spicy, hot blood explodes in my mouth, and I sigh with content. He struggles fiercely. I grip him harder, clenching and unclenching. I drink slowly, wanting this moment to last.

He cries out in pain, and yells loudly as my grip tightens harder. I feel Cole stir behind me.

I guess I'll just have to adapt...

He bites down, harshly, so hard that Kai's skin tears. Kai screams, his eyes wide, agony clear in his expression. I feel Cole stir more, and I start to take deep, lustful gulps of Kai's blood.

More flavor fills my mouth, rich, sweet, juicy, savory...

I moan out loud with pleasure. Kai's blood was just so...delicious! I cherished every gulp, every sip of his blood. So tangy, so delectable...

Kai sinks to the ground, and I follow, until I'm directly on top of him. My cold, undead body lies on his warm one, as I drink in his blood. I cant stop myself, even if I wanted to. I'm aware of Kai's gaze on me, yet I choose to ignore it.

I take no notice of another fragrance adding to the air, joining Cole's and Kai's blood scent. And, much to my displeasure, Kai's blood is thinning, his heartbeat slowing. I give a low growl of frustration. I do not want it to end, I never want it to!

The scent is growing stronger, and Kai's blood scent is fading. I look at his eyes. They are dim, their fiery spark growing darker. I'm almost done. Kai-

A loud shriek suddenly pierces the air, and I fall off Kai. A female stands in the doorway of the cave. She has short black ebony hair. Her face is a mix of horror as she gazes with fear at him.

I feel Cole wake, but I take no notice and instead look into the girl's eyes.

They are the same amber shade as her brother's.

Nya.


	10. Authors Note

**Dear viewer,**

 **I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. And due to the issues my PC has been having, I will not be able to make any more updates. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, my PC will be fixed, but until then, I'm sorry.**

 **Don't blame me, blame the PC. I really have been trying to update, I have, and I have typed up some great new chapters, but for some reason something on my PC won't let me update my stories. Bullshit.**

 **Again, I apologize.**

 **-RevlisCharm**


	11. Final Chapter

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**

 **P.S. Check out LuanaJulian 's account. I told her she could have Enslaved and Drained, so go to her profile! (Not sure if she's started working on them yet, tho...)**


End file.
